A Scooby Snack
by Funkas
Summary: Instead of joining in on a spooky mission, Shaggy and Scooby decide to hang back in the Mystery Machine! Rated MA for porn. human!Scooby, fem!Shaggy, tg, tf, ForHer. Some guys might enjoy it but idk!


The Mystery Machine was parked on a gravel access road in the middle of a dark forest. All members of the gang had departed except for Shaggy and Scoob, who had been stumbling around and giggling a bit too much to be of any use. Given the normal spooky nature of the adventures, however, the two were happy to stay behind.

Inside the Mystery Machine wasn't anything special: it was just a nine-seater van, with the back row removed to clear up space, leaving only the driver's row and the one behind. The seat upholstery was gray and old, but comfortable. Bits of crumbs and dirt had sequestered away in the nooks and crannies, beneath plastic panels and in the seat crevices. Posters old suspects and newspaper clippings were taped on the walls, as well as photos of successful villain capturings. Beneath the seats were boxes of flashlights, magnifying glasses, and rolls of twine, and other bits of equipment that had proved useful.

The only equipment in the back was another box and a long poker-pole set up against one wall. Green and yellow lights were strung along the cabin ceiling, not plugged in often, but were on now, providing a cozy glow that illuminated the swirls of smoke hovering there. It was a large space, big enough for a great dane, or a tied-up bad guy in need of delivery to the police. The floor was covered in two layers, the first being a cushioning pad of foam, and the second a large, earthy-toned and interestingly-patterned blanket, which hid the foam from view. Here sat Shaggy and Scoob, giggling away at a funny story.

"Say, Scoob," said Shaggy, suddenly remembering something. "Want to try a new flavor of Scooby-Snacks I picked up?" He got up and reached over the seat backs, grabbing a purple box from his normal sitting place. "The lady that sold them to me said they were, like, magically delicious!"

Scooby giggled through his toothy grin. "Rokay!"

"She even had on, like, a witch-hat and everything," Shaggy laughed, popping open the cardboard flaps with one hand and waving over his head with the other. "A big old hat!"

"D'you really think she was a, a, a rrr-witch?"

He shrugged. "I don't know! But if they're as good as she says, it won't bother me!"

The two dug some brown bits out of the foil bag and popped them in their mouths. They weren't as hard as the normal kind, being just a bit more crunchy than dry cereal, but had the familiar salty tang and a nice hit of bbq and hickory. They chewed and swallowed, and were about to go back for more, when two cartoonish flashes burst around their figures.

Blinking in surprise, they looked at each other. Shaggy had shrunken almost a foot from his previously tall stature, lost all the scrubby facial hair of his goatee, and had a much softer, angular face. In fact, he looked very much like a girl. His eyes, though still bagged from smoking, now sported winged tips of mascara, and were nestled in beneath his mess of dirty-blond hair, which was the same as before. His nose had narrowed and shrunk to a cutesy size, his lips had gotten bigger and turned pouty, and his chin was much smaller, with a bit of chub, though not from any apparent weight increase. On the whole, he looked just as thin and gangly as he did before, with slim arms and waist. His overlarge t-shirt had turned to a green blouse, which was hung loosely and was just short enough to show a sliver of midriff. Impressions of perky breasts were apparent at his chest. His long maroon pants had vanished, instead swapped with a pleated mini-skirt, showing off all of his now smooth legs and the bottoms of his buttocks (if you looked for it). His shoes and socks were the same, clunky loafers that weren't the easiest to run in, and tube socks that bunched up around his ankles.

Scooby had undergone a far more drastic transformation. He was no longer a great dane, but a tall, dark-skinned guy. He looked like he could've been a linebacker on the school football team, if he hadn't let his muscles go soft. He wore a pair of stretchy black basketball shorts and an expensive-looking t-shirt, which had bright turquoise lines on the fringes of his sleeves that matched well with the shirts thick, button-down collar, which went down to mid-chest and was unbuttoned just enough to see the some of the small hairs there. The hair on his head was cut short, and he had big ears, but they looked normal enough next to his brilliant, goofy smile, which was unmistakable no matter what form he was in. He had no shoes, just sporty, black socks pulled tight up to his muscular calves.

"Oh man," breathed Shaggy, his voice cool and feminine. "You, like, turned into a dude, Scoob!"

"Rook at you!" Scoob laughed, pointing at Shaggy's breasts. "You rook rike Velma! Or Daphne!"

Girl-Shaggy looked down at herself. She sat up on her knees and poking her chest lumps experimentally.

"Zoinks! You're totally right!" she laughed, and grinned at him. "Like, what was _in_ that stuff, am I right?"

"You smell different too!" said Scoob.

"I do? How?"

Scoob got on his hands and knees and sniffed her. Shaggy dropped back on her butt, cracking up as he lumbered around on all fours.

"It's so funny seeing you do that as, like, a guy!" she said.

Scoob took no notice, sniffing her legs, his goofy smile still in place. Shaggy watched him plod closer, his big hands making impressions on the foam padding. With him leaned over like that, the muscles in his arms and shoulders were very apparent. As if in response, the tips of her fingers tingled, and her heart started to beat faster. Pushing the feelings down, she grinned blearily and fell back on her elbows. Scoob came closer, sniffing his way between her legs.

"It smells here!" he said.

"Like, how do you mean, man?" Shaggy asked. It wasn't in a bad way, by the looks of it.

"Different!" Scoob exclaimed, his human-nose coming nearer and nearer her crotch. It was starting to tingle there, too, with his big body between her legs. She could feel the warmth of his head by her thighs. "It smells, r-mm, good!"

The tingling rose more, and Shaggy felt her face warm.

"Right here," Scoob said, focused.

"Like, right here?"

She pulled up her skirt, revealing a pair of ordinary white panties that her underwear had turned into. Without hesitation, Scoob dove forward, plunging his nose right against the fabric. Shaggy jerked at the sudden contact.

"Oh, jeez, man!" she laughed.

"Rmm!" Scoob said, and licked the cloth. His tongue dragged over the fabric, showing the impressions of her mounds. Her legs involuntarily tensed, and she relaxed them. Grinning, she leaned her head back to rest it against the seatbacks.

"Tastes good!" said Scoob.

"It feels good, dude!" she laughed, dropping her head to the side. It was hard to believe this was Scooby, and not some big guy from school.

Scoob licked her panties again, harder this time, and she blew out a puff of amusement. "Why don't you, like, get rid of those things, so they're not in the way?"

Scoob studied them for a moment.

"Rokay!" he said.

He got onto his knees, and clumsily felt up the sides of her legs. His hands were large, and warm, and just a bit rough from calluses. He found the elastic band and stuck his thumbs underneath, then grabbed them and tugged them off her crotch, she hopping a bit to not sit on it. He pulled it down her legs, and she lifted her feet into the air. He passed them over her socks and shoes, then dropped them aside and crawled toward her again. She spread her legs. She only had a moment to see some goop was leaking from her before his hot mouth was on her, and then his tongue was licking away, up and down, his nose in her hair.

"Ah," she said, sucking in breath and sinking back onto her elbows.

Scoob kept licking her, his tongue hard slippery and alive. He grunted as he worked, obviously enjoying himself, and she scooted herself toward him. Her legs were over his shoulders, now, and he sank to his stomach, his hands caressing her hips and the small of her back.

"Mmm, trying going a little higher there, Scoob," she said.

"Hrmm?" he asked, looking up, his brown eyes sharp against the whites of his eyes. It was very alluring.

"A little higher!" she laughed, and he obeyed.

He found the spot she wanted, and she allowed herself to gasp, pleasure shooting up her. Slowly, he learned which parts of her worked best, and soon enough she was tense, breaths coming in short. His tongue twisted and writhed, and pleasure cascaded up her body. She shifted her weight to one elbow and held the back of his head with the other, his short, curly hair bristly on her palm, his skull hard beneath her fingers.

"Oh," Shaggy said, "oh, ah, hmm."

Her legs started to twitch, and she found herself squeezing the sides of Scoob's head. Then a particularly strong rush swept up her, and she dropped from her elbow, splaying herself out, gasping and breaking into laughter. Her head was bent up against the backside of the seats, her neck at a crick.

Scoob stopped, looking at her. "You rokay, Raggy?"

"Yeah, man," she said, taking breaths.

Seeing the angle she was in, Scoob got to his knees, and she pushed herself away from the seats. Her blouse came up, and more of her back touched the blanket. She was closer to Scooby now. He clambered over her, stomach in line with her crotch, nose near her armpits. Taking advantage of the situation, he returned to sniffing, and as his nose stuck into her underarm she giggled and pushed him away.

"Stop it! That tickles, man!" Shaggy said, hands held against his muscled chest and shoulders. "Like, what are you doing?"

"Roh? It tickles?" said Scoob, his grin breaking over his face. "Does it tickle r-when I do this?"

His hands went up her blouse, pushing the fabric up over her breasts, and his fingers fiddled at her sides. Her giggles erupted into laughter, and she arched her back, her revealed stomach and breasts thrusting into the air as she tried to push him off.

"Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" he laughed.

"Stop it, man!" Shaggy gasped, "I'm - like - totally - serious!"

Thankfully, after a few more seconds of pushing, he gave it a rest. She breathed, chuckling. He was directly over her now, giving his big silly grin. Something spurred inside her, and she moved upward, kissing him on the mouth.

"Rmm!" he said, surprised.

"Shut up, man," she laughed, and wrapped her arms around him. His weight increased as he lowered himself onto her, and they kissed again, lips over lips. They kissed deeper, tongues finding each other, and they made out. It was nice. Her body was still sparkling, enjoying his weight, but still wanting more. And then she realized Scoob was more of licking the inside of her mouth than making out with her, at which point she laughed and pushed him off again.

"Like, what are you doing, man?"

"Ree-hee-hee-hee!"

Shaggy wanted to kiss him again, but suddenly she noticed something banging against her thigh. Looking down (and giving herself a triple-chin in the process), she saw a bulge in his basketball shorts.

"Whaddya got there, Scoob?"

He looked, then pushed himself upright and dropped his pants. The full length of his dick sprung to attention. It was big, a little intimidating, even. But the oddest thing wasn't the size, but its color. It was mostly human, but there was something else on the nearer-half that was definitely a bit more Scooby-Doo.

"Looks like you've got your red rocket going, bud!"

Scooby laughed, and moved toward her face again. Surprised, she readjusted and they made out again. She let him lick her like he wanted. She moved her hands up the sides, going under his shirt and feeling his hot skin. His muscles were taut and flexed, and Shaggy pulled him closer on top of her so he could relax. His erection rubbed against her crotch. She pulled him closer still, and pressed herself against its length, gyrating her hips.

Scoob broke away and pulled off his t-shirt. Even if there was a bit of flub, his stomach muscles and pecs were still visible, and she took a moment to relish the sight of his dark torso before sitting up herself and doing the same, pulling the blouse up over her head and tossing it aside. They fumbled a moment with the shorts and skirt, until they were entirely nude except for their socks and shoes. And then he was on top of her again, and she rubbed herself against him once, twice, then guided him inside her, still perplexed at the red.

"Slower," Shaggy said, eyes widening as he pushed deeper. He was big, and was more than filling her. "Go easy, Scoob."

He started pumping. It was a lot to handle. He pushed in, girth entering her body until she stopped him, and then he pulled back and tried again. They learned how much she was comfortable with, then he settled into position atop her, getting into a rhythm. His breath smelled like bbq and hickory. His dark arms and pecs and abs flexed and rubbed against her stomach and breasts. It was good, but also a little rough. She knew she was just too tense, and she made herself relax, taking breaths, easing herself into it. She distracted herself by rubbing herself, her fingers parting around his thrusting.

"Ah, hmm," she said, sucking in breath. "Okay, Scoob, let's do a little more."

He obliged, pressing deeper. Shaggy was getting used to it. It was good. It was really, really good. He entered her fully, and she gasped. His tongue went up her neck, her jaw, her ear, and she clutched his head, her breaths coming shorter. She wrapped her legs around his bobbing butt, clenching, heart thumping, but he started to hit up inside her and she brought her legs down again. She felt his back, his shoulder muscles, his sweaty stomach and chest rubbing her own, his heartbeat thudding in his neck. Past him, the green and yellow lights were rocking a little.

Scooby started to grunt. His breath was warm on her shoulder. "Mmm, humm, oo, hroo."

"Slow down," she breathed. "Take it easy, Scoob!"

She kissed his salty cheek, and he turned toward her and they kissed again. His lips were big and plushy. The rhythm slowed. She noticed her hair catching a bit on the blanket, and she felt it smush against the backside of the seats, and she realized each time he entered her she scooted a bit closer to the seats.

She patted his shoulder. "Okay, bud. Let's - let's switch."

"Hrmm? Switch?"

"Like, change positions, man!"

He thrusted a few more times, then pulled out decisively. His dick was wet with her gunk.

"Rokay."

Scoob's stomach was heaving, his chest swelling out and in, red dong at the ready. Shaggy got to her knees and shuffled toward him, trying to sway her hips in a seductive fashion. He grinned at her and they kissed again, his dong hot against her hip.

"Sit down," she said.

He sat, and she made room for him as his legs stuck out. He leaned back on his hands, erection upright, as sure a semblance of a rocket if there ever was one.

"Just leave it to me," she breathed, putting her hands on his shoulders and swinging a leg over to straddle him.

He smiled up at her. "Rokay Raggy."

She shuffled forward until her knees were just past his hips, her crotch against the hairs of his belly. She kissed him. Then, keeping one hand anchored on his shoulder, she held his rocket and sank down, guiding it into her. It was, once again, larger than she was expecting, but she kept herself relaxed and eased into a rocking motion.

She took it as deep as she could manage. With her on top, she could stop herself from going too far, and avoided the risk of him bumping up into her. She moved her hips slowly, gliding on and off his cock, and got into a motion. Scoob picked up on it and shifted himself forward and back in rhythm, and the waves of pleasure built the better they moved together. Shaggy held her hands against Scoob's chest, feeling his muscles flex as his arms took their weight. They made eye contact and she kissed him, clutching his shoulders, moving her hands up his neck, moving her fingers up around his jaw and the back of his head, pleasure building as her tongue wrestled his.

Her breaths began to come in short, and she broke away with a smack. Their rocking continued. Her thighs clenched, but she kept moving. She breathed harder, mouth fully open, her stomach flexing and twitching, sparks and waves shooting up her body. She gasped, legs weakening. She fell forward onto Scoob's muscular build, and he kept rocking her, his dick up inside her, her outside grinding against his body. The twitching grew in her legs, her stomach. Her hands grappled at his back, fingers rubbing his smooth skin, and he kept pushing her higher and higher until she was audibly gasping, and moaning, and the pleasure was washing over her body, and she couldn't keep her head up and slumped onto him.

He slowed. The sparks let up, waves coming in weaker, and her twitching lessened.

"Oh, like, oh man," she breathed, still recovering. "Like, wow Scoob, you sure got what the doctor ordered."

He gave her a toothy grin, and she couldn't help but kiss him. His dick was still pulsing inside her. She studied him, and realized he hadn't gotten there yet. Well, that was fine - she could keep going. Nothing bad about that.

"You want to change positions?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Whaddya wanna do?"

"Hrmm…"

He got up, and Shaggy slid off him. They were each on their knees He grabbed her by the waist, and they danced around in a small shuffle. She felt his hands rotating her, trying to turn her around.

"Oh, i see," she said, and faced away. She hesitated for a moment, then went forward onto her hands. Scooby touched her backside, palms passing over her skin. She looked back at him, blowing hair out of her face, and relaxed her pose so her butt stuck up. He grinned.

Shaggy faced forward again. Scooby's hands were on her cheeks, groping her, and she felt him tap her rump twice with his cock. It squirmed between her legs, sliding across the surface of her mounds, and she relaxed herself. It slid back, and she lowered further, resting her collarbone and breasts on the cushioned blanket and positioning her arms on either side for stability. The blanket was old, and smelled of mildew, dog, and smoke.

Scoob's tip poked in. She spread her legs, shifting from side to side to walk out her knees, and Scoob's weight came over her. His hands appeared at her sides, sinking into the foam, and she felt the warmth of his body along her back.

"Ready, Raggy?" he asked, breath in her hair.

She nodded. Her breath stayed right there on the blanket.

Scooby pushed in, filling her for the third time. Shaggy didn't stop him when he went all the way in, now familiar with his size. He started slow, going in once, twice, three times, then repositioned himself back upright, holding her at the hips, his thumbs on the dimples of her back. He got back in motion, entering her and pulling away. With every movement her ear and cheek rubbed against the blanket, her boobs and the tips of her nipples dragging on its surface, her hands steadying her pose and pushing the fabric taut between her fingers. She unfocused from it, instead paying attention to feeling Scooby inside her, of his cock slipping in and out, its tip girth rubbing her tender insides. She let herself moan, to gasp as the pleasure grew, and heard him getting more and more into it.

"Ooo, hoom, hmmf," Scoob said.

"Ah, huh, ha, hum," Shaggy said back.

He began pounding more vigorously, his hips ramming against her butt. He fell atop her again, his weight pressing down as he humped away, shoving himself in her over and over again. He was so big - not just his cock, but his whole body, too. She was pressed into the foam padding with each thrust, the blanket rubbing against her face, and realized he was totally in control. Of course he was her friend and didn't have a harmful bone in his body, but the thought of him overpowering her was alluring, and she found herself fantasizing about it. He was, like, three times her size, he could throw her around like a ragdoll if he wanted to, grab her and use her however he wanted. She bit her lip. His thrusting came in stronger, his tip bumping up inside her, but the pleasure was building enough for her to ignore it. This was about him. This was what he wanted.

His arms were against hers, now, one of his big hands right in front of her face. She could smell him, feel his breath on her shoulders, him blowing into her hair, and it only added to the pleasure rushing up her body from his chick. And, from the sounds he was making, she knew he was getting close.

"Ooo - haa - oo!" he said, thrusting even harder. "Hrmm - hroo - Scooby, dooby, Doo!"

And then he jerked against her, his body shuddering, and she knew he'd came in her. He thrusted a few final times, then relaxed, taking breaths. Shaggy let herself droop out from him, relaxing her legs and slinking to the floor, where she twisted to look up at him. He was still over her in the same position, face still slack in ecstacy, and as they made eye contact he gave an open-mouthed smile. Shaggy moved up and kissed him, grabbing the side of his face with her hand, then settled back down. She looked down at his dick, which was covered in cum and dripping onto her legs.

"Oh jeez," she said. "We can't let that get on the blanket, man!"

He sat upright.

"Hrmm. r-What should we do?"

Shaggy looked at Scooby's still-erect red rocket, an idea coming to her. She crawled toward him, a silly smile on her face.

"Just sit back and leave it to me, ol' buddy," she said, and pushed him into a sitting position.

His goopy boner stood up at her. She settled onto her stomach and grabbed it by the base, then lowered her head and enveloped it in her mouth. The bitterness almost made her gag, but she sucked nonetheless, bobbing her head up and down on his thick sausage. How much of him could she take, she wondered? Enveloping him more and more, she lowered herself over it, the tip of her nose touching the outermost curls of his pubes. He smelled sweaty, and salty, but it was his scent, and she didn't mind, continuing to suck and move her tongue against his thickness. She went deeper, and suddenly it brushed against the back of her throat and she gagged, so she pulled back. So that was her limit, then.

"Hrmm, rat feels good," said Scoob.

His fingers entered her hair, furrowing through it, and she got back to bobbing up and down to pleasure him. She kept a tight seal with her lips, gliding up and down over him, while trying not to scrape her teeth on his veiny girth. His dick started to thicken, she thought, she could feel it with her tongue, and she kept the motion going, his fingers massaging her, and his palm rested on her head. A funny thought came to her - she was, like, totally bobbing her head like a chicken!

Scoob began to grunt, and she kept at it. Her saliva was trailing down the rest of his length, and she grabbed the trails with her hand. It lubricated her, and she twisted her grip around, working the shaft doubly to take care of the parts she couldn't swallow. He was rock-hard now, and letting out low tones of enjoyment that vibrated through his body. He was pushing her head down further and further. She did her best to continue the gliding and bobbing motions, though now his tip was constantly brushing against the back of her throat. A gag came, but it was weak enough for her to suppress it, but the next second he shoved himself deeper. She choked, his penis filling her mouth and throat, but his hand was there and she couldn't pull away. His hot, gunky seed shot into her throat, and she knew he was done. Tears leaked from her eyes, her nose runny, her face buried in his pubes. She swallowed desperately, not wanting any of it to come up into her nose and sting.

Finally Scoob relaxed, releasing her. She withdrew, though not too quickly, as she didn't want her pal to worry about having hurt her. She blew her nose clear and breathed, sucking in air, and mouthed his length a few more times until she'd gotten the very last drop of the nasty slime. With a final suck she pulled his dick from her mouth, and she wiped her eyes and nose on her arm, sniffing. The taste was awful, and she continued trying to swallow to get it all out of her mouth.

"You rokay, Raggy?"

"You bet!" she said. "But I know I, like, totally look like a mess right now!"

"Rat's not what r-I was going to say."

She sniffed and looked at him.

"r-I think you're very pretty!"

Shaggy laughed, and Scoob moved toward her and pulled her up into a kiss. She laughed again, and they kissed a second time, her hand on his chest, before she pulled away and sat back on her legs and shoes.

"Ruh-roh! Rook!"

Scoob pointed at her crotch, and sure enough, a slime trail was dripping down her thigh. That wasn't good! And they didn't have any towels or napkins she knew of. There might've been some leftover from a takeout, but she was in no state to search for them now!

"r-What are we going to, Raggy?" asked Scoob.

There was nothing for it. And she'd already swallowed plenty. Using the edge of her hand, she scooped the gunk off her crotch, and looking Scooby in the eyes, sucked it from her hand. She'd tried to do it sexy, but the taste was too bitter and she twisted her face in revulsion, shaking her head from side to side. She swallowed quickly.

Scooby laughed through his big, goofy grin. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Shaggy laughed too, and she knee-walked over to him, pushing him onto his back. She fell atop him, sprawling herself over his body, and laid her head on his shoulder. That had been amazing, and she was happy they were such great friends. They laid like that for a moment, he giggling at her and calling her gross, and she giggling at his giggles.

Then the moment passed, and they decided to put their clothes back on. The panties, she realized, might catch anything else that oozed out of her! That was good. And the skirt turned out to be just long enough to cover where the smear of Scooby's cum was drying on her leg.

Now dressed, they opened the back of the van up (Scoob said they should probably air out the smell), rolled a doobie, and sat against the back of the seats, smoking and crunching away on Scooby Snacks. The dark forest was soon invisible to them, and the two pals were back to joking and reminiscing over funny memories, and basking in their afterglow.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the sound of crunching gravel alerted them of approaching footsteps. The two shared a glance and straightened, trying to act casual as possible, and in so doing coming across as the exact opposite. Fred, Daphne, and Velma appeared around the doors, Daphne hanging a hand on one of them and resting her other on her hip. Scooby couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Like, hey guys!" said Shaggy. "How'd it all go?"

"Ah, another dead end," said Fred. "What have you two been up to?"

Shaggy and Scoob looked at each other, surprised at the gang's lackluster reactions, only to realize that they'd transformed back to their normal selves.

"Did you get a new brand of Scooby Snacks?" Daphne asked, noticing the purple box.

"Oh man, we totally did!" said Shaggy. "The lady said they were magically delicious, and she was right!"

"Looks like you two ate the whole box," said Fred.

Velma swept in and scooped up the package.

"She wasn't kidding," Velma remarked, adjusting her glasses to read the ingredients. "A few of these compounds look psychoactive."

"Psycho, psycho, psycho-ractive?" asked Scoob.

"Hallucinogens. Like magic mushrooms. Where did you get this stuff?"

Shaggy and Scoob looked at each other, jaws dropping, then broke into laughter, falling back onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Fred and Daphne smiled at each other, appreciating their friends' goofiness, and Velma crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.


End file.
